Harry Potter Fanfic: A Fighting Chance
by SarthakBikramPanta
Summary: Lord Hadrian 'Harry' Potter-Black finds out from the Head Unspeakable that Magical Britain has about one century before going extinct. To solve this, Harry's going to go back in time to the year of 1970 to end Voldemort. Watch him in his journey across time itself. What will he do when he see's people he knows in the future to be death eaters and how will he react? Time travel
1. The beggining

**Harry Potter Fanfic: A Fighting Chance**

Chapter 1

x-x-x-x

_London, 2005_

Lord Hadrian 'Harry' James Potter-Black was a man who many would think ten times before attacking him. Despite his age, he gave off an aura of nobility and a regal quality that many could not show. He also gave off an aura that exuded a level of magical strength that was practically unheard of. He was a tall man at the height of six feet two inches. His raven black hair cut into a neat lump on the left side of his head. His glasses glinted at the sunlight as Hadrian regarded the two people before him.

Both of them had wands in their hands so that ruled out the possibility of Muggle thugs. They both had covered their faces and were wearing very drab clothes. Hadrian snorted. Gauging them by their magical aura, these two were basically school dropouts and yet they were here to assassinate him? The audacity of his political opponents were sometimes astounding, even to the man who killed the Dark Lord.

His hand gradually went to his trusty phoenix core wand as the two men tensed. Judging by the widening of their eyes they had heard about his legendary magical skills. Well, considering the fact about who he was, he would be more surprised if they didn't know about him and his magical prowess.

"You two have two options. You can run away and leave in peace. Or your scattered remains will paint this muggle alley." Hadrian spoke coldly.

The first assassin who seemed to be much braver than his companion swallowed the lump building in his throat and said "I think you forgot another option. The option about killing you."

Hadrian shrugged. At least he wouldn't feel guilty for what was about to happen to the assassins, considering he had given them a choice. In a second his wand was out of his holster as he softly whispered "_Baubillous."_

A searing hot white lightning bolt left his wand as the second assassin hastily set up a shield around him and his companion. However the shiled proved ineffective as the lightning bolt seemingly broke through it however the two assassins dove out of the way and the first assassin recovering fast shouted "_Confringo!"_

Hadrian regarded the incoming spell with annoyance as he simply caught the spell with his wand and threw the explosion spell to the side blasting a muggle garbage can. He quickly aimed his wand at the first assassin and whispered "_Obrigescunt"_

The spell was too fast for the assassin as the petrification curse hit the assassin fully on the chest as his full body started to freeze. The second assassin's eyes widened seeing his companion being petrified. He shook slightly as Hadrian turned his attention to him.

"Tell me who sent you and I shall spare you."

The assassin gulped as he said "The Traditionalists! They wish to eliminate you! Please that's all I know!"

Hadrian furrowed his brows in thought for a second before he looked at the assassin and said "I hope you said your goodbyes."

"Why?"

"_Cordis Subsisto."_

The assassin started to choke before the assassin's heart stopped completely and fell to the ground dead. The second petrified assassin simply stared at him frozen, however Hadrian could make out the look of horror in his eyes. Hadrian then spoke to him. "You will stay here as a message to your employers. Have a good night sir, I have some business to attend to."

With that Hadrian quickly repaired the damage on the alley and started walking towards the Muggle entrance to the Ministry of Magic. After sometime Hadrian entered the Ministry of Magic. After the Second Magical Civil War of Magical Britain, the Ministry of Magic had changed drastically. The entrance was guarded by at least 3 aurors and the magical charms present at the entrance detected any disguise. The main hall was also redesigned into a much more humble manner with many stone sculptures depicting key moments in Magical Britain's history like the Roman Invasion, Celtic settlement, King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table, Merlin, the Viking Invasion, the Founding of Hogwarts, the rise of Emeric the Evil, the witch trials, the International Convention of Magic of 1815, the Great European Magical War against Grindelwald and the wars against Voldemort.

However Hadrian had other business to attend to in the Ministry than simply admiring the change. He quickly took some floo powder as he entered the floo fireplace and shouted "Department of Mysteries!"

After some seconds Hadrian felt the familiar rush of the floo before slowly clambering out of the fireplace. He stared at the door that would lead him to the Department of Mysteries. This very door had left many memories. None of them were good in Hadrian's opinion. His hands slowly clenched the doorknob as he slowly opened the door. A feeling of familiarity greeted him as he remembered entering the department when he fifteen nearly ten years ago.

He smiled softly before heading towards the office of the Head Unspeakable. This was why he was at the Ministry. The Head Unspeakable Croaker had requested him to meet him at his office by 8 p.m. For what reason, Hadrian had no idea. However he knew Croaker to be a man who did not simply ask for social calls such as this and knew that he would have a good reason to call for him.

He finally approached the door to the office of the Head Unspeakable and knocked the door.

"Come in." A muffled voice replied.

Opening the door, Hadrian was greeted to the sight of the Head Unspeakable. The Head Unspeakable was wearing the Unspeakable's trademark hood upon his face. His hood was of course colored royal blue indicating his status as Head Unspeakable. He wore the standard robes of an unspeakable. Despite his hood, Hadrian could make the old wizened face of Croaker.

Croaker offered as his hand as Hadrian accepted it and shook it. Croaker quickly indicated the chair beside him and Hadrian soon made himself comfortable on the chair. Croaker too took his seat at the chair behind his desk. Croaker then started to speak.

"Lord Potter-Black, I must apologize for the extremely abrupt way with which I invited you today."

"It is of no consequence. Knowing you, you would not have called me in such a short notice if it were not important." Hadrian replied waving the apology away.

"Indeed. What I need to discuss with you is of much importance." Croaker said as he looked at Hadrian.

Hadrian suddenly felt the familiar probe upon his mind as his occlumency shields snapped up to place to stop the invader. Croaker looked satisfied as the probe faded away. "Good. Your Occlumency shields are still strong as ever."

"Stop beating around the bush Croaker, why is it that you have called me here?" Hadrian asked a little irritated at the legilimency probe.

"Humor me for a second will you? Can you tell me a brief yet detailed history of Magical Britain?" Croaker asked.

Hadrian curiously peered at Croaker. What was he up to? Hadrian knew that using legilimency on Croaker was not a good idea lest he wanted his entire mind in entire fragments. Asking Croaker would bear no fruit as he would twist his own words to make no sense at all. He had no choice but to humor him.

"Well, the history of Magical Britain dates starts before the Roman Invasion of Britannia when tribal Celtic and Anglo-Saxon wizards roamed around the isles. Shortly after however the Romans invaded England and added England to the Roman Empire. Because of this many magical families from Gaul, Iberia, Greece, Anatolia, Illyria, the Alps and the Italian Peninsula migrated to the British Isles. During the time of the Roman Empire, the magical families of Britannia were given the title of 'Ancient and Noble Houses' as these houses wielded immense political influence among the magical population in the Isles. These were the Families of Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Greengrass, Black, Potter, Longbottom, Abott, Macmillan, Bones, Davies, Ollivander, Peverell, and Pendragon. After the fall of the Roman Empire, the Vikings invaded the British Isles. The Viking Wizards wished to convert the British wizards into following their gods of Odin, Thor etc, however the Ancient and Noble Houses either believed that the people had the right to choose their religion or they believed that their god was absolute. So the Ancient and Noble Houses temporarily settled their disputes with each other before waging war against the Viking Wizards as their muggle counterpart's waged war against the Viking muggles. About some decades before the Vikings were driven out, the heirs of the Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff houses joined together as a group of hit wizards against the Vikings. However once they observed that many young wizards were dying needlessly and because of lack of proper instruction these four wizards established Hogwarts, the very first school of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the world in 946 AD.

After the Vikings were driven out, the kingdom of England, Wales and Scotland and the many other kingdoms of Ireland started to fight amongst each other for power. However since England was the most powerful amongst them, the magicals made a pact with the English government called the Pact of King Arthur in which King Arthur and the Magical society of the Isles allied with each other. King Arthur swore not to harm the magical society whereas the magicals swore the national allegiance to the crown. Soon after that came the legendary battle between Merlin and Morgana in which Merlin came out victorious. Morgana was banished to an unknown fate. Soon after the Hundred Years War began in which the Wizards were hired as mercenaries by the crown against the French wizards present in the French army. After the Hundred Years War the War of Roses began in which the Wizards decided to remain neutral as both parties claimed the crown for themselves. Years of indefinite peace happened before the witch trials started to happen in which many muggleborn and half-born magical children were started to become executed by the church of the muggles. Because of the volatile environment the Magical Society of the British Isles (MSBI) as it was known then convened at the Conference of Cardiff in 1605. After three years of debate and many amendments in 1608 the Ministry of Magic of the British Isles was formed. Immediately the magical society went into hiding.

After years of peace with the occasional dark lord, the first International Magical Convention was held in London in 1815 at the end of the Napoleonic Wars. The following countries were recognized as sovereign Magical countries at the time: British Isles, France, Spain, Portugal, Germania, Italy, Austria, Poland, Illyria, Sweden, Denmark, Norway, Magical United States of America, Nepal, Turkey, Egypt, Morocco, Tripolitania, Mesopotamia, Algeria, Persia, Siam, China, Japan, Russia, Tibet, Mongolia, Korea, Belgium, Luxembourg and Netherlands. It was in this convention in which the Statue of Secrecy was signed in London. After about 100 years of peace the muggle First World War began. Many wizards were caught in the crossfire as bystanders and many magical countries had to create muggle-security teams. In the interwar period, as the muggles called it, a wizard by the name of Grindelwald, a half German, half English wizard started to gain power in the Ministry of Magic of Germania. In 1931, he seized control of the ministry and helped a muggle puppet of his named Adolf Hitler take power in the Muggle german government. In 1939, the Magical Government of Germania under his control declared war on the Magical Government of Poland. Upon this declaration of war, Poland enacted the Treaty of Edinburgh calling Magical France and Magical Britain in the war. Because of this Magical Italy, an ally of Magical Germania declared war on Magical France, Britain and Poland starting the European Magical War. The European Magical War ended in 1945 with Grindelwald's defeat at the hands of Dumbledore and the annihilation of the entire Germania Magical Army at the Battle of Berlin by the Russian Magical Army.

In the mid 1960s Voldemort started to gain power and in 1966 he declared war upon the Magical Ministry of Britain marking the beginning of the First Civil War of Magical Britain. After his defeat at my hands as an infant in 1980, he disappeared. Then in 1996 he again declared war on the Magical government of Britain starting the Second Civil War of Magical Britain. With the help of the French Ministry of Magic, the war ended in 1998 when I killed Voldemort and the joint French and British Aurors defeated the Death Eaters at the Battle of English Channel."

Croaker nodded as he heard the entire tale. "Tell me Hadrian, how many pureblood families were there at the beginning of 1966?"

"The original number of Wizengamot familial seats-225." Hadrian replied.

"Now as a member of the Wizengamot tell me how many familial seats are active today?" Croaker asked once again.

"68 families active. 7 families not active due to underage heirs. 75 in total."

"Exactly!" Croaker said. "Exactly 150 pureblood families have been wiped out because of Voldemort. And out of the total 75 families we have today many families only have one or two family members. At maximum they have six or seven family members."

"I see. And what does this have to with me Croaker?" Hadrian asked intrigued. When he had recited the history of Magical Britain, he had not known what Croaker was looking for, but now he had an inkling of what was about to be discussed.

"As you know, Muggleborn wizards are simply wizards descended from squibs who married with muggles. However since their magical heritage is slightly weak, in a few generations their magic disappears once again. Because of this purebloods and in extension half-bloods are required to 'rejuvenate' the magic in the blood. Because of what has happened in the past few years Hadrian, I believe that in the next one hundred years, the population of Magical Britain will be absolutely nil." Croaker explained.

The silence that ensued was so deafening that Croaker had to cough to break Hadrian out of his stupor. Hadrian widened his eyes as he looked at Croaker and asked "Is what you said true?"

"Immediately after you killed Voldemort we the unspeakables conducted a study. We repeated it two times. It is guaranteed." Croaker confirmed.

Hadrian slumped slightly in his seat as he asked "What do we do then?"

Croaker smiled. "I believe the solution is something that you did in the end of your third year."

"End of third year?...You can't mean that!" Hadrian asked mortified.

"Yes. Time travel."

"But how?"

"A huge time turner that is stored in the department of mysteries can send a person anywhere in time." Croaker replied.

"And you wish to send me." Hadrian said. It was not a question, but it was a statement.

"Yes." Croaker admitted.

"And if I do not agree?" Hadrian threatened.

Croaker smiled as if he were saying joke.

"Believe me Harry-"

"Hadrian."

"Alright Hadrian. Believe me you will. You will get a chance to save your father, your mother, Sirius, Remus, Nymphadora, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, , Hagrid, Mcgonagall, Dobby and many more. You could give Teddy his mother and father. You could see your best friends alive once again. You could save Dumbledore. You could end the problem of Voldemort early. Is the temptation not great?"

Hadrian looked at Croaker with a stunned expression. He closed his eyes for a moment. He remembered the time when Hagrid had introduced him to the world of magic, his first meeting with Hermione and Ron, the troll incident, going after the philosopher's stone, flying all the way to Hogwarts, Opening the chamber of secrets, killing the basilisk, learning the Patronus charm, learning the truth about Sirius, The Quidditch World Cup, The Triwizard Tournament, Cedric, the graveyard, the Dumbledore's Army, his fling with Cho Chang, Sirius's death, sixth year, Dumbledore's death, hunting the Horcruxes, the horrific moments when Ron and Hermione were murdered by Voldemort and the Battle of Hogwarts where Ginny was killed and Voldemort was killed. He opened his eyes as he looked at Croaker who was looking at him inquisitively.

A grin spread on his face as he asked "When do we start?"


	2. back in time

**Harry Potter Fanfic: A Fighting Chance**

Chapter 2

x-x-x-x

_London, March 18, 1970_

Lord Hadrian 'Harry' James Potter-Black or now, Hadrian 'Harry' James Potrera thought he knew Diagon alley like the back of his hand. However in the past it seemed that he didn't even know his back hand, though he presumed that was because of his lack of proper existence in the past. Diagon alley it seemed had changed a lot in a span of twenty years. The magical war that had started four years ago had still not managed to invoke the level of fear in the normal populace, it seemed, and he knew for a fact that it would remain like that for another one and half years. The magical folk still roamed freely in the alley talking, gossiping and having fun with each other.

Croaker, the old miscreant had sent him directly to his past self with a letter of explanation. Croaker, the future Croaker, wanted Hadrian to gather a job as the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor when new term started in September. The Past, or now current Croaker would give his recommendation but the problem remained that Harry was not registered as a wizard in any magical country in the world. He was now trying to find Croaker's contact to create a whole new identity for himself in Knockturn alley.

After several minutes of useless dawdling he finally found the place. Entering the place he was surprised to see an old man simply reading the Daily Prophet. The Old man seemed to be so engrossed the paper he didn't even realize that he had a customer. Hadrian waited for a few minutes however it seemed the old man was simply too engrossed in the entire paper. '_What was on the news today?'_ Hadrian wondered idly before coughing slightly to get the old man's attention.

The old man finally looked upwards towards him. The old man seemed to be a man in his late forties, early fifties. He had graying blonde hair and pair of dull blue eyes. He was wearing the standard wizard robes. The old man stood up and said "Oh! I'm sorry I did not notice you lad. I must say I am really interested in potions that can make you breathe fire I am afraid….."

"Let us forget about. One of my contacts told me that you can create an entire new identity for me?" Hadrian asked.

The old man nodded as he rubbed his chin with his right index finger. "Indeed I can. However it comes at a mighty high cost. My sponsors are….quite expensive and therefore not many people come here. By not many, I mean one or two people every five years." The Old man replied.

Shrugging Hadrian's hands went to his pocket where he took out a small money bag. The bag contained his entire gringotts vault from the future. Letting a few hundred galleons fall into the desk before him he said "As you can see, I have money in spades."

The old man looked at the huge amount of galleons sitting on his desk with a slight amount of greed before snapping his attention towards Hadrian and asked "Yes, it seems like you do. Very well, my name is Alexander."

"My name is Hadrian Potrera."

Alexander raised an eyebrow as he asked "Potrera? An unusual surname."

"Indeed. I am from a small pureblood family in New Zealand." Hadrian replied smoothly. The truth was Potrera was simply the original name of the Potter house during the roman times. However he doubted anyone knew about it in this timeline.

"Ah. Anyway would you mind waiting for a few minutes? I must bring my tools and other things that will help us forge a new identity for you." Alexander asked as Hadrian nodded. Alexander stood up and went towards the backroom of his store as Hadrian sat down on a chair. Hadrian took that moment to look around the store. A dull black painting design adorned the walls whilst the entire shop seemed to be filled with certificates of forged identities and fake legal documents. After some minutes Alexander entered the room carrying a quill and a legal identification paper.

"I was under the impression that you forged legal documents. I did not know that you simply filled legal documents." Hadrian stated as he saw the lgal documentation paper.

"This is what makes me very successful in my forgeries. They are legal." Alexander grinned.

"And how do you have them?" Hadrian asked.

"My sponsors are people…..with long reach." Alexander replied vaguely.

"Clearly." Hadrian said as Alexander sat down in front of him.

"Now I believe you will use the name you gave me?"

"Yes."

"Very well. Date of Birth?"

"31st July 1947."

"Mother's name?"

"Lily Potrera."

"Father's name?"

"James Potrera."

"Place of birth?"

"The Magical Medical Institute of Wellington."

"Magical education?"

"Auckland Institute of Magical Education."

"Any higher studies?"

"Mastery in Defense Against the Dark Arts in the Everest College of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Nepal. Experienced in handling deadly situations. Unspeakable background."

Alexander nodded as he finished writing through the document. Quickly taking out another paper he copied the information once again and gave it to him and said "This is your apparition license. And now, you are a legal wizard Mr. Potrera."

"I am glad to hear that. And now what is the total cost?"

"250 galleons for the birth certificate. 400 galleons for the educational degrees. 150 galleons for the apparition license. 800 galleons in total." Alexander replied.

"That is….quite the steep price." Hadrian was seriously underestimating the price when he said that. Each galleon was worth 50 Pounds and 800 galleons equaled 40000 British pounds.

"These things do not come cheap."

"Indeed. Very well." After giving 800 galleons to the old man he quickly thanked the man before leaving the shop. He quickly apparated to the main alley of Diagon alley and entered the Leaky Cauldron.

Tom, the barstool of the Leaky Cauldron, it seemed worked in the Leaky Cauldron since 1964. Leaky Cauldron itself remained as it was in the future, smiling at the unchanged place he quickly swept upwards towards Tom and said "I require a room for indefinite number of nights. How much is the rate for one night?"

"Oh that would be 16 sickles and 25 knuts a night with an added fee of 8 sickles for food." Tom replied.

Hadrian nodded as he said "Please book a room for me."

Tom nodded as Hadrian gave him 5 galleons in advance. Quickly Hadrian then went to his other order of business. He quickly apparated to Gringotts and stepped in front of the giant gates of the bank. He quickly saw the hubbub of the entire place as wizards and witches bustled around negotiating with goblins regarding their monetary resources. He quickly fell into a line beside a tall young woman with curly black hair who had her back turned on him. After some moments the young woman reached the front of the line.

"Ah Ms. Black, what can I do for you today?" The goblin asked.

'Black?' Hadrian wondered. As far as he knew there were three black women in this time who could be at the age of the woman in front of him. Andromeda Black, Narcissa Black and…Bellatrix Black.

The woman quickly replied by saying "Fangtooth, I require to enter my vault."

Fangtooth nodded as he asked "Do you have your key?"

"Yes."

"Very well. Toothfang will take you to your vault."

The woman turned around. The woman was probably at the age of seventeen. Her body was tall and lithe in a curvaceous manner. Her curls wandered down to her hips. Her face was light pale and her plump lips were smothered with light red lipstick. But it was her eyes that gave him the indication of who she was. Half lidded eyes. The very eyes that had broken into a bright glee when his godfather had died. Bellatrix Black.

The young Bellatrix simply looked at him for a moment before turning away and following Toothfang. Snapping out of his surprise he turned to Fangtooth and said "I would like to open an account."

Fangtooth narrowed his eyes as he said "Hmmm….this is quite unusual. It is usually muggleborns who come here to open an account and even they do so when they are fourteen or fifteen. You seem to be in your early twenties."

"Yes I am."

"Very well, it is not my position to ask. My friend here Teethfang shall escort you to the account office." Fangtooth said as another goblin who was slightly tall for a goblin wearing the formal gringotts suit stepped up.

"A good day to you, Mr…?"

"Hadrian Potrera."

"Ah Mr. Potrera. Please follow me." Teethfang said as he started to walk towards an office. Hadrian quickly followed the diminutive goblin as they crossed mazes of wizards, witches and goblins. Seeing the hundreds of wizards and witches, Hadrian knew that Croaker said was true.

"_In the future I observed that the number of goblins outmatched the number of wizards and witches in gringotts. However, right now they seem equally matched. Did Voldemort really kill off entire generations to the brink of extinction?" _Harry wondered.

After some minutes the goblin led him to an office. The goblin opened the door where a small table with chairs on both sides was kept. Teethfang quickly sat on the chair overlooking his and gestured to him to sit down.

Hadrian nodded as he sat down and made himself comfortable. Teethfang quickly brought out a paper and asked "Can you give me any form of verification Mr. Potrera?"

Hadrian nodded stiffly as he gave Teethfang his new apparition license. Teethfang looked at the apparition license in interest as he murmured "Very interesting….."

After some moments the goblin returned the license and then asked "How much money would you like to enter?"

Hadrian quickly brought out his money bag and gave it to Teethfang. Teethfang quickly took it and said "I assume the bag has an extension charm on it?"

"Yes."

"Very well. What kind of vault would you like to have? There is the standard vault. The Family Vault, The Ultra Secure Vault, and the Large Vault. It should be known that you will not receive interest in the Ultra Secure vault and Family Vault." Teethfang told him. Hadrian shrugged as he said "I wish to have a Large Vault."

Teethfang nodded. "Very good. However the cost of opening a Large Vault account is 20 galleons."

"Please take it from the Vault itself." Hadrian replied.

Teethfang nodded. He quickly took out a key with the number 666 on it. "I hope you are not superstitious Mr. Potrera."

Hadrian smiled politely as he said "No, I am not. Thank you for the key."

Teethfang nodded and asked "Is there anyone you would like to name as vassal so that they could access your vault?"

Vassal was any witch or wizard or half human magical being that another witch or wizard could take under his or her wing to give them protection. It was something that his father had done to help finance Remus after Remus's parent's deaths. Vassals in exchange for the protection and facilities given by the master would have to answer to every beck and call of the master. Hadrian shook his head.

"Very well, it was good doing business with you Mr. Potrera. I believe you know the way out?"

Hadrian nodded as he pocketed the key and stood up to leave. He turned around and just as his hand clenched the doorknob, Teethfang's voice cut in once again.

"If you could humor a curious goblin Mr. Potrera, are you related to House Potter by any chance?"

Hadrian's hands clenched the doorknob. Of course a goblin would recognize the relation between the names. Goblins took things like these very seriously. However Hadrian knew that he could blow his cover over. Goblins were cunning and shrewd individuals no matter how kind or genuine they seemed to be. Revealing his true nature would result in him owing a Secret Debt to Teethfang which was something he did not wish to have with a goblin. A Secret Debt was something much alike to a Life Debt. But instead of saving a person's life to gain it, it entailed entrusting someone with a closely guarded secret and the person gain a favor from the man for entrusting him or her with the secret. That was something he did not wish to give to goblin.

"No Teethfang. I am not related to House Potter in any manner."

With that he left the office.

x-x-x-x

After gringotts Hadrian decided that he would simply go to Hogsmeade for the rest of the day. Once again, Hadrian was pleasantly surprised to see a large number of children, wizards and witches roaming around. It so happened that it was a Hogsmeade weekend and the magical village was sprawling with Hogwarts students from third year to seventh year.

Hadrian was currently sitting over a small lump of snow that overlooked the area that in some months, the Shrieking Shack would be made. Hadrian smiled as he thought about the Shrieking Shack. It was of course the place where he found out about the truth about his godfather and truly got to know him. Now he was here, in the past. Now he not only had the chance to see Remus and Sirius again, he also had the chance to meet his parents. He could see the marauders in their golden era.

Suddenly Hadrian frowned. Talking about the Marauders, what would he do about Peter Pettigrew. After the Second Civil War of Magical Britain he had delved into the histories of many of the death eaters. Peter Pettigrew no matter his faults, had saved him in Malfoy Manor. Peter Pettigrew it seemed was a half-blood child of a muggle father and a pureblood mother. His father unlike Snape's father was receptive of magic however his family wasn't so Peter and his mother was not welcome at his paternal family. Apparently Peter and his mother had been extremely close but when he was in sixth year, a fight had started between the Aurors and Death Eaters in which a stray cutting curse from an auror can pierced Peter's mother's spine. When Hadrian had first read that in the future, he had grimaced quite guiltily. Shoving all the blame on Peter in his teenage years was something he should not have done. He did not even try to understand Peter and when he had first read that piece of information he understood where Peter got his courage and drive from to join the Death Eaters. Peter's muggle father it seemed after hearing about his wife's death quickly went into shock and died leaving Peter an orphan. Hadrian sighed. Perhaps he could try and steer Peter away from leaning towards the Death Eaters. Yes, that was what he would do. He would prevent Peter from joining the Death Eaters.

Taking a few calming breaths he quickly felt that something was amiss. The air had gotten still and the atmosphere had become much colder. Then all of a sudden the screams began. The screams seemed to be coming from the main square of Hogsmeade. Sighing Hadrian apparated to the Hogsmeade Square.

What he saw in front of him was pure carnage. Eleven or twelve death eaters were raging the square to the ground using fiendfyre and death curses. Fingering his wand he quickly stepped forward and said "The people of Hogsmeade would really appreciate it if you stopped destroying the main square."

The first death eater whose mask preventing him from being recognized looked at him and said "And who are you to demand anything from us?"

"Who I am is of no consequence and is not related to this matter. Please, I request you to stop before I am forced to make you stop." Hadrian replied calmly.

"Oh so you think you can stop us eh big boy?" A second death eater jeered.

"I do think I am capable of defeating some miscreants who like to rage havoc on defenseless citizens and students." Hadrian shot back.

The second death eater snarled as he brought up his wand and shouted "_Avada Kedavra!"_

The familiar green color of the death curse shot out from the death eater's wand. However Hadrian paid it no mind simply sidestepping the spell.

"_Well looks like its fun time." _Hadrian thoughts as he jeered "Is that all you got, big bad death eater?"

One of the death eaters simply shot a dark curse at him in reply. Harry simply sidestepped again. The death eater howled in anger as he quickly fired curses repeatedly in succession. "_Uro! Onis! Chorus Flamma!"_

The three fire curses quickly came at him in quick succession however Hadrian looked at them in disinterest. Seemingly to all other bystanders it looks as if Hadrian had been fried to death. The death eater simply laughed in glee as the seemingly dead body of Hadrian fell to the ground.

"Hah! He spoke a good game. But he was all bark and no bite at all!"

Suddenly one of the death eaters fell to the ground with his head decapitated. All the death eaters whirled around and saw Hadrian yawning whilst leaning against fountain and twirling his wand.

The death eater who 'killed' Hadrian quickly shouted "How! I killed you?"

"Haven't you incompetent fools ever heard about the duplication charm? No? I thought not. Anyway I have other things that I must attending to. So please I do not wish to play around. _Glacius!"_

A beam of deadly pointy ice shards shot out of his wand as they pierced the bodies of two death eaters before the others managed to dodge them. Hadrian quickly spun around as he quickly whispered "_Depulso!"_

One death eater was quickly thrown to the spear held by a Roman in the statue of the Roman Invasion of Britannia in the fountain. The spear pierced the death eater with a sickening crunch.

Another death eater quickly sent a dark curse at his direction Hadrian deflected it and quickly whispered "_Fumos!"_

A smokescreen quickly enveloped the area as the death eater starting throwing curses at random areas in hysterics. Hadrian decided it would be best if he took them out of their misery as he quickly cast a '_Diffindo' _at two of the death eaters before he heard the sickening crunch of the two of the death eaters dying. That was half down and another half to go. He quickly saw one of the death eaters spotting him and aiming his wand at him. Quickly Hadrian used an '_Alarte Ascendare' _to catapult the death eater into the sky as he quickly used one of his signature fatal spells at the death eater "_tonitrua"_

An arc of lightning burst forth from his wand. When the death eater fell down to the ground he was already dead. As the smokescreen started to disappear he quickly pointed his wand to the broken items on the ground and whispered "_Animatione."_

Suddenly all the broken objects rose to the air as they shot out towards the death eaters. Some of the death eaters tried to stop them but their reflexes were too slow as the remaining five death eaters fell to the ground dead.

When the Hogsmeade villagers and Students cleared the fog they saw the dead bodies of twelve death eaters gurgling at the ground. Hadrian was simply standing before them. Suddenly the cracking sound of apparition was heard as aurors arrived on the scene. The lead auror was man with whom Hadrian was very well acquainted with in the future. Alastor Moody.

Moody quickly looked around for the death eaters before he saw the battered dead bodies of his enemies with a young lad in his early twenties standing over them. Moody quickly barked out orders to secure the perimeter to his aurors as he hobbled towards the man and asked "Are you responsible for this, young man?"

"Indeed I am, auror." Hadrian replied calmly.

"What's your name then?"

"Hadrian James Potrera."

Moody looked at him in interest before waving it off and asked "Were you the one who killed these death eaters?"

"Yes."

"Well, it seems you know your spells then. However for clearance matters I must inspect your wand."

Hadrian shrugged and nodded as he handed his wand over. Moody quickly cast a '_Priori Incatatem' _on Hadrian's wand as the spells he had used started to surface over the wand.

"Well I recognize all the spells except the spell with the yellow lightning." Moody said as he observed the spells.

"That's _Tonitrua. _It's a spell I made." Hadrian replied.

"A spell that you made yourself? Impressive young lad. However I do not think you are from around here are you?"

"No. I am from New Zealand. Came here to find a job." Hadrian replied. He knew that this was opening he was looking for. Alastor Moody and Dumbledore were two very close friends who fought for the British Magical Army in the European Magical War against Grindelwald. Moody would obviously tell Dumbledore about him and could provide him with the opportunity to get into Hogwarts as a professor.

"A job you say? With talents like yours I am wondering why the Oceanic Dueling Committee isn't running over their own asses trying to hire you?" Moody chuckled.

"I may be good in dueling but I have always been one for teaching. Enjoyed it a lot when I took it as an intermediate in the Everest College of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Nepal." Hadrian shrugged dropping even more hints of his wants and qualification.

Moody looked at him with thinly veiled curiosity as he said "Hmmm….do stay in Britain. We may need you for the testimonies for the deaths of these death eaters. Where will I be able to find you?"

"Leaky Cauldron. Room no. 27." Hadrian replied.

Moody nodded. After sometime Hadrian simply apparated to his room in Leaky Cauldron and sat down as he called it a day.

x-x-x

_Moody's POV_

As soon as the young man apparated away I quickly went towards the bodies to inspect the damage on the death eater's bodies. Three of them were killed by the cutting curse. Two of them were killed by ice shards meaning the ice charm. Another death eater had been banished straight into the witing arms of a stone spear of one of the many statues in Hogsmeade. Another death eater had electrical residue all over his body meaning he died from the special curse of that Potrera. The remaining had been killed by being shot by miscellaneous items using the animation charm. While the cutting curse and some unknown death curse were nothing new in the battlefield, I was intrigued by the use of the banishment charm and the animation charm the young lad used in battle.

The lad was a fighter no doubt. He was aware about his surroundings and had banished a death eater towards the spear knowing that it was there. The animation charm was used in a very imaginative manner. The lad had used simple spells that were taught in school to dispose these death eaters.

Hmm….The lad had said he wanted a teaching job. He also mentioned an intermediate at Everest College in Nepal. If I am not mistaken that is the premier magical school for the magical population in the Indian subcontinent. An intermediate means he took a mastery in something.

Albus is always going on and on about incompetent defense professors. He's already filling for the new defense professor this year who seemed to be afraid of masses and quit during the middle of the year. Well, it seems I have got a new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor to recommend to Albus for the new session…..

**End Chapter**


	3. Unspeakable

**Harry Potter Fanfic: A Fighting Chance**

Chapter 3

x-x-x-x

_Hogsmeade , May 27, 1970_

Hadrian sighed as he found himself before Croaker once again. Croaker of the past seemed to be much more serious and whilst he did not have his distinctive white hair yet, he could still see some graying hair among Croaker's young brown hair. Croaker stippled his fingers as he looked at Hadrian. Hadrian immediately let his occlumency shields come into place. Croaker immediately noticed the difference in his face as he smiled slightly. Croaker then brought out some of the qualifications Hadrian had as an unspeakable in the future. Croaker quickly put them on the table.

"If I am not mistaken Mr. Potrera, you are actively looking to get the DADA job in Hogwarts are you not?" Croaker asked.

Hadrian nodded as he said "Yes. I have been reading a lot of books related on the topic of this era. I have also been reading hypothesis and some experiments of some other foreign witches and wizards. I have also applied at the Everest College of Witchcraft and Wizardry to give me a copy of their infamous meditation magic thesis."

"Very good. Many of the qualifications can be used in this time as well, however we have one problem in regards with your qualification if we are to truly be able to make you apply for the post." Croaker replied as Hadrian narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean, one problem?"

"I have seen your mission records and however impressive it may be, the thing remains that those events have not occurred as of this time." Croaker explained. "We cannot possibly give future mission records as recommendations."

"I see." Hadrian nodded. It was indeed true. Many of the events that he had undertook would not happen for another twenty five years at minimum. Therefore, he could see why this was a problem.

"This is why in the span of a month, you must undertake missions as an unspeakable." Croaker said.

Hadrian stared at him for a few moments thinking his offer over and over again. He knew that doing the missions would grant him the recommendations he required. And doing these missions would allow his magical prowess to be known as well. Very slowly he nodded his assent.

Croaker clapped his hands as he brought out a file. The file off course like every unspeakable file had the words 'classified' printed on the front. Croaker passed the file to him. The file held the photo of a tall old man with a shaggy white beard and beady black eyes. The man also wore a plain fedora on his head.

"Well your first mission, in this era, is frankly very important. As of right now, our Ministry of Magic is slowly degrading in its foreign relations with MACUSA. However this is particularly not our ministry's fault. The man on the file, his name is Connor Jackson. He is currently the Foreign Secretary of the MACUSA government. He has called our Ministry to be an ineffective bunch who seek to regain control over its former colonies. He has deeply severed our trade and commerce in MACUSA and to an extent, Canada and Mexico. He has reach everywhere as a very wealthy politician in MACUSA. Your job is to make him…disappear." Croaker explained.

"So I am needed to assassinate him?" Hadrian asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. However the parameters of the mission is much more complicated than that. You see Jackson has many investments in muggle companies and currently he is in Nepal regarding some of his investments in some of the forests of Nepal. However the Nepali Ministry of Magic is also very antagonistic towards MACUSA and has denied entry to MACUSA citizens and has suspended all diplomatic relations with MACUSA. We know that Jackson has entered Nepal through illegal means. Once you reach Nepal you will meet up with a Nepali Magical Gurkha Operative (NMGO). I believe his codename goes by Siddhartha Gautam. Your codename for the mission is John Lark. Understood?"

"Yes. When do I start?"

"Now."

x-x-x-x

_May 30, 1970, Kathmandu, Nepal._

Nepal, in his opinion was a very beautiful place. The ancient architecture that adorned the capital city of Nepal, Kathmandu it seemed was not called the City of Temples for no reason. The city was literally littered with Hindu and Buddhist temples. After taking an international portkey to the Internation PortKey Terminal of Nepal, he had quickly come into contact with the Head Nepali NMGO operative who told him that Siddhartha Gautam would be found at 'the Monastery that overlooks the valley.' The hint was easily discerned as he quickly took off towards Swayumbunath Temple.

Clutching the photo of Operative Gautam he looked around the multiple tourist stores around the monastery. After some minutes of searching he found him drinking tea at a small tea shop. Tall for an Asian. Black hair, brown hair and ripped muscles could easily be seen by Hadrian. Quickly taking the seat beside Gautam he whispered "The brother is alone."

Gautam sipped his tea once again before replying in a heavy Nepali accent and saying "The sister is alone as well."

Hadrian relaxed slightly as he said "John Lark. Nice to make your acquaintance."

Gautam nodded as he said "Let us enter the restaurant. It is much more….private inside."

Hadrian nodded as he followed the man inside the restaurant. The restaurant while not as comfortable nor advanced as the restaurant of muggle Britain, was still quaint enough for Hadrian's liking. Gautam immediately took the table on the far left side of the restaurant as he gestured for him to seat down. Hadrian did so. Gautam looked towards his surroundings and upon seeing that no one would be eavesdropping on them he looked at him and said "MACUSA has been a thorn in the side of the Nepali Magical Government ever since the end of the muggle second world war. As you might know, in 1967, the Ministry of Magic of Nepal cut all diplomatic ties with MACUSA and made it illegal for any MACUSA citizens who do not have a dual citizenship to enter Nepal. Jackson entered Nepal using an illegal portkey that dropped him off in Shivapuri hill. Our aurors have been tracking him for the last two weeks but our aurors keep seem to be….disappearing if you get what I mean."

"He knows he is being followed." He stated.

Gautam nodded as he continued "He has hired Indian mercenaries. Our intelligence reports say that he is based in a warehouse in Bhainsepati."

"Mercenaries? My mission is to assassinate Jackson not mess around with any mercenaries he may have." Hadrian replied with a frown on his face.

"I know that. However those mercenaries include not just wizards and witches however they include muggles as well. This is where it gets complicated."

"Am I guessing that he has kept muggle surveillance technology on the warehouse?"

"Yes. He will immediately know we are there if we drop our guards for even a second. However the higher ups of the government are even more worried about the international diplomatic backlash. Whatever Jackson has done against Nepal and Britain, he is still a high standing member of the MACUSA government. Knowing the temper of some of the MACUSA higher-ups the Nepalese Magical Government is worried that MACUSA could brashly declare war. Knowing MACUSA's history this is not an impossibility either."

Hadrian of course knew what Gautam was referring to. Because Magical Egypt had stopped trade with MACUSA in 1956, MACUSA had declared war and invaded magical Egypt and installed a puppet government in Egypt. The Nepali officials were of course correct in being worried.

"Do you have a plan then?"

"Yes, Nepal may have a strong Magical Military strong enough to defend ourselves, however our military is not made for offense and the MACUSA economy can fund a very long war. However Magical India or Magical China, they well, have a military large enough to counter MACUSA. So when we kill him, we will dispose his body in the Ganges of India." Gautam replied.

"I see. Very well, when are we going to go to the warehouse?"

"Tonight."

x-x-x-x

A disillusioned Gautam and Hadrian slowly crept around the warehouse as they regarded the surroundings and the security. It seemed that the muggle mercenaries were very much aware of magic as the wizard mercenaries casually used magic around them. It seemed Jackson had breached the Statute of Secrecy as well.

In total, there were 26 wizards and 14 muggles. All the muggles were carrying assault rifles and military equipment. Gautam quickly whispered "We need to make use of our advantage. They do not know that we are here. Whom will you take on? The muggles or the wizards?"

"I will eliminate the muggles quickly before helping you against the wizards." Hadrian replied.

Gautam nodded as Hadrian raised his wand and whispered "_Gemino"_

Suddenly 14 disillusioned Hadrian's appeared each of them raised their wands at the ignorant muggles as each of them hissed out a single word "_Diffindo."_

The cutting curses quickly went through the spines and heads of the muggles as they gurgled before falling down to the ground. Quickly using a '_Deletrius' _to disintegrate the bodies, Hadrian looked over to his partner who was continuously isolating the wizards before quietly killing them off without any of the others knowing.

However their cover was blown when the 7th would be victim of Gautam counterattacked and tried to stun Gautam. Gautam batted the curse away as he cursed under his breath as the other wizards pointed their wands at his direction. Quickly using his distraction, he whipped out his wand and nonverbally cast the cutting curse at two wizards as they fell down with a thud.

The remaining 18 wizards all cast a variety of spells at him and Gautam. Quickly using the shield charm he and Gautam deflected the curses. However he saw a figure running out of the warehouse and Gautam saw the figure too. Of course before entering this situation he and Gautam had erected anti-apparition wards. Jackson would have to run a few miles before being able to apparate away.

Gautam quickly shouted "Go after him, he is our mission! I will take care of these mercenaries!"

Hadrian looked at him in surprise as he asked "Are you sure? Surely you require my assistance?"

"Go! The mission must not fail! If word gets out our nations will be embroiled in an international war by the end of the week!" Gautam shouted as he batted another curse away before killing another wizard with a cutting curse.

Hadrian nodded as he quickly ran after Jackson. After running through the rocky terrain of the area he quickly saw Jackson huffing and panting about 250 yards in front of him about 500 yards away from the limit of the anti-apparition wards. Pouring more speed into his legs he ran towards his target. As soon as he was in spell range of his wand he quickly brought out his wand and cast a '_tonitrua'._

Arcs of lightening left his wand as they tried to attack Jackson. Jackson dodged the attacks as he turned around and cast a '_glacius' _at him.

Sidestepping the ice charm Hadrian quickly somersaulted over the area as he froze as Jackson cast a spell he had heard only Voldemort cast in the future.

"_Accio Dementore!"_

Immediately a cold feeling washed over him as Jackson tried to run away using this distraction. Casting a quick cutting curse Jackson fell down to the ground dead.

Looking around him he could feel the presence of the dementors nearing. Hadrian closed his eyes as he quickly took a few breaths. He opened his eyes as he saw about twelve dementors enter the area. He raised his wand as he intoned "_Expecto Patronum!"_

A silver stag, silver otter, silver lion, silver grim and silver werewolf erupted from his wand as they ran towards the dementors driving them away. Hadrian looked at the scene with nostalgia. The Silver grim had joined his patronus immediately after Sirius had died. The silver lion had joined the duo when Ron had been killed and the silver otter had joined the trio when Hermione had been tortured to death by Antonin Dolohov. The werewolf had joined the four of them after Lupin had been killed protecting Teddy from a death eater raid. In a way, his father, his godfather, his best friends, and the closest to a uncle he ever had, lived on with him through his patronus. He smiled wistfully as the patronus dissipated after driving the dementors away. Snapping out of his nostalgia he quickly grabbed the body of Jackson and lugged him towards the warehouse. There a horrified sight lay before him.

Gautam had killed all the other wizards however it seemed that he had succumbed to his injuries. Hadrian sighed. He knew that death was in the death description of the Unspeakables and any Special Force Division of any country. Gautam had known the risks and he had taken it for his country. He quickly let go of Gautam's body and placed him down on the ground lightly as he closed the wide eyes of the dead Gautam. Following protocol meant that he would have to burn Gautam's body. Hadrian had not known Gautam well or for long but he knew that the man had been fiercely loyal to his country and he could respect that. Silently casting an _Incendio _he sat down on a rock as he saw flames overtaking the body of Siddhartha Gautam. After a few minutes all that remained of Operative Siddhartha Gautam of the Nepali Magical Gurkhas (NMG) were ashes.

Sighing Hadrian let the anti-apparition wards fall down as he grabbed Jackson's body and apparated towards the Nepali Ministry of Magic.

Later at the Ministry, the aurors had taken the body of Jackson to dump in India. Hadrian had slumped in his seat as he allowed some of his weariness of the evening to let out. Director Rai looked at him pity. In any mission losing a partner was a difficult thing, whether you knew the partner properly or not. He looked at Hadrian and softly asked "Lark?"

Hadrian looked at him with questioning eyes. Director Rai of the Nepali Department of Enforcement of Law smiled thinly as he said "His name was Ram. Ram Patil."

Hadrian's eyes widened. He recognized the name. Ram Patil had been the senior uncle of Padma and Parvati Patil. Hadrian gulped. He had alrady changed the future it seemed and it was not for the better.

Director Rai looked at him with soft eyes as he said "You deserve to know at least that much Operative Lark."

With that Director Rai left him. Sighing Hadrian grabbed the International Portkey as it whisked him away to Great Britain.

x-x-x-x

Moody was pretty sure he wanted shove some of those darned lemon drops down Albus's throat. The blasted thing was so goddamn sweet that he had started choking the moment he had eaten one. Albus on the other hand was simply chuckling at his friend's misfortune which only served to annoy Moody more.

After gathering himself, Moody straightened as he glared at Albus. "Had your fun have you?"

Albus chuckled once again as he nodded with mirth in his eyes. "I am sorry to laugh at your expense old friend, however I could not stop myself."

Moody scowled as he said "Never mind. Anyway I have some news for you."

"What news Alastor?"

"You know about the Hosmeade attack by death eaters about one and half months back don't you?" Moody asked. Albus's mood immediately dimmed as he nodded.

"Indeed I do. It seems that the civil war is reaching new heights." Albus said. He knew that Voldemort would stop at nothing to achieve his goal of control of Magical Britain. He was just glad that he had forbidden Tom from taking the DADA post when he had approached him in 1961. He had of course always suspected Tom of being more than what he seemed ever since the Chamber of Secrets fiasco in 1944. Tom had received outstanding in every NEWTs and had taken a job in Borgin and Burkes. After six months he stole an artifact from Borgin and fled the store. From there Albus did not hear about his student for many years. Only rumors reached his ears about him learning the most arcane of magic and gathering supporters and followers for something.

When Tom had asked to apply for the DADA post after old Professor Foxborn had retired, Albus had been shocked to his core. He had not heard about his student for sixteen years. He was eager to meet Tom after all these years even if he still did not trust him. After all he had been the one to introduce the magical world to Tom and as such, Tom had still held a place in his heart. But when he saw Tom for the first time in sixteen years, warning signals immediately went off in his mind. The handsome Tom whose slight pale complexion and black eyes could make girls swoon was no longer there. In its place was a man with hairfall, and a very pale complexion making Tom look like he had been smeared with snow. Dumbledore also swore Tom's eyes were flashing red from certain intervals. The vibe Tom gave off had completely disconcerted Albus. In the end, he could see that Tom was looking for disciples and/or followers for a certain cause he had still not discerned at the time. He could not allow students of Hogwarts fall into the schemes of his student. So he had denied the position of DADA professor to Tom. Tom had taken it nicely, or he showed and had requested to stay a night in Hogwarts for a night for reminiscence of his Hogwarts years. He had allowed that. Till now he had no idea what Tom had done that night.

Moody nodded as he said "You must have heard that the death eaters were killed."

"Yes. Quite…..disconcerting. killing them means that we are stooping to their level is it not?"

"Maybe. However it was done in self-defense. A young lad in his early twenties played with those death eaters and killed them like they were breakfast." Moody said.

"Surely you jest Alastor. There is no way such a young lad could take on twelve death eaters. Some of them were renowned death eaters like Rowle and Avery." Albus replied shocked.

"Nope. What I said is true. The kid just up and killed them after trying to reason with them. When they refused to listen to reason, well, he decided he would protect the students and villagers of Hogsmeade." Moody stated.

"I see. What is this young man's name?" Albus asked.

"Hadrian. Hadrian Potrera." Moody replied. Albus's eyes narrowed. "_Potrera? That is the roman name of the Potter house. Is he related to House Potter?" _He thought.

"The young lad was brilliant I tell you. He had this spell of his own that produces fatal yellow lightning. He also used simple animation charms and banishment charms to kill the death eaters. Imagination if I know one!" Moody barked as he described the spells he saw.

"Using banishment and animation charms? He seems to be a good duelist." Albus remarked.

"Duelist? You got it all wrong Albus!"

"What do you mean?"

"When I saw how he carried himself, how he carried his wand, I knew immediately that he was not a duelist." Moody replied much to the curiosity of Albus.

"Why not?"

"Because I knew immediately that he a fighter, not a duelist. He is used to fighting in battles, not duels. His body posture gave that away. I must say, when I saw him I could not help but be reminded of Charlus Potter." Moody remarked.

"Charlus Potter? Any reason why?"

"He looks remarkably like the men of the Potter clan. And the regal and deadly way with which he carried himself is so alike to Charlus it's not even funny." Moody replied.

Albus furrowed his eyes. So, this Hadrian Potrera did have a resemblance to the Potter clan. This could potentially mean that he was a Potter.

"And why are you telling me about him about 44 days from the incident Alastor?"

Moody grinned. "I did digging up on him. Apparently went to this small magical institute in New Zealand. Born in New Zealand as well. Took a mastery in Defense in the Everest College of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Nepal. Did I also mention he's a transfer unspeakable from the Commonwealth of New Zealand? There are also rumors running around in the Ministry about a certain Hadrian Potrera assassinating Connor Jackson to avoid economic fallout between Magical Britain and MACUSA and Magical Nepal under the orders of the Head Unspeakable, a good friend of ours."

"What is your point Alastor?"

"Well, when he mentioned that he like to teach an idea suddenly popped up in my mind. You always seem to be whining about DADA professors. If Potrera is not a person suited for this job, then I am going to go and eat my own magical eyeball." Moody said.

Albus chuckled slightly at the last part before thinking about what Moody had said. "While I particularly do not wish for a murderer next to the children in times of war, teachers like him could be useful for the children to know what they are going against."

"Indeed. So are you going to hire him?"

"I will reserve that decision for the time when I interview him."

x-x-x-x

After one and half months of running various missions non-stop Hadrian was very sore. He had missed lots of sleep over the past 6 weeks. Shrugging he dragged himself towards Croaker's office. Croaker, the old miscreant looked at him with genial eyes as he smiled and motioned for him to sit down.

"My, my, I am impressed Mr. Potrera. I must admit I had some doubts on what my future self told me about you. Any normal wizard would be St. Mungos right now with a case of Magical Exhaustion. A political assassination, escort, infiltration, espionage, sabotage and intelligence gathering. You have done many important missions in the past 6 weeks." Croaker praised him.

Hadrian nodded tiredly. Croaker chuckled as he continued "Well you recommendations are in order. It seems that Albus has heard about your exploits. He has asked me to tell you that he wishes to speak to you in the Three Broomsticks tomorrow at 1 p.m."

Hadrian immediately jerked upwards as he looked at Croaker before a grin came over his face. "It seems that Moody told him about me."

"Yes it seems so. Now go and sleep. You will need if for your interview tomorrow."

_End of Chapter_


	4. Welcome to Hogwarts

**Harry Potter Fanfic: A Fighting Chance**

Chapter 4

x-x-x-x

_Hogsmeade , July 5, 1970_

Hadrian was positively ecstatic as he walked around Hogmeade towards the Three Broomsticks. It took all his occlumency shields and Lord Potter-Black training to maintain his impassive face. Hogsmeade however it seemed did not share his positive mood. Ever since the attack about two months ago which he had stopped, the people were much more cautious and it seemed they were not in a mood for the happy mood he felt. Well, they did not know what they were missing out on.

Spotting the famous hogsmeade pub he opened the door as he greeted by a sight of many wizards and witches drinking butterbeer and firewhisky as a much younger Rosmerta than he remembered walked around catering to the needs of her customers. Rosmerta saw him and approached him.

"Ah you are Mr. Potrera if I am not mistaken?"

Hadrian nodded as he asked "Yes I am. May I ask how you know?"

"Headmaster Dumbledore asked me to tell you that he is in one of the private cabins in the back. Enjoy your stay Mr. Potrera!" Rosmerta chirped as she went back towards the counter where she picked up some beer and started to distribute them to her customers.

Hadrian looked at the scene in amusement before walking towards the private cabins in the back. Sure enough he soon found the cabin that Albus Dumbledore had taken. Albus it seemed looked a lot younger than what he remembered. He still had graying hair and a beard however the beard was not at the epic lengths they were in his youth. Albus remained as tall as he was and the wrinkles in his face were not as defined as it was about twenty years in the future.

Dumbledore's vivid blue eyes quickly saw him as he smiled and said "Ah Mr. Potrera do please come in."

Hadrian did so as he took a seat before Dumbledore. Dumbledore quickly took his qualifications and recommendations that had been given to him by Croaker. Dumbledore shuffled through them as he nodded slowly as he read through them.

"Yes. Croaker told me that you were perfect for the job. Tell me Mr. Potrera, are you comfortable with teaching children?" Albus asked.

Hadrian smiled as he said "Headmaster, if there is one thing I am comfortable with, then it is teaching children."

Albus chuckled. "Seeing your record of political assassination, espionage, infiltration and intelligence gathering as an unspeakable, I will freely admit I had my doubts if you forgive me."

Hadrian shrugged as he said "Having certain perks like mine prevents people with professions like mine from going insane and crazy."

"Ah yes. I have of course heard about the unfortunate side effect that afflicts many unspeakables." Albus nodded as he shuffled through the records. "Ah! You took a mastery in Defense in Everest College did you not?"

"Yes."

"This means you are very learned in the subject you are applying in." Dumbledore nodded approvingly as he said "So tell me Mr. Potrera, why do you believe that you are the best applicant for the DADA professor post."

"I will not say that I am the best. You sitting in front of me proves that there are better people than me in the subject. However I do believe that I am the best for the post in the current climate of our nation." Hadrian replied calmly.

Albus frowned slightly. "Current climate? Please do elaborate Mr. Potrera."

"As you know it has been four years since our nation became embroiled in civil war. While the civil war has not been entirely serious, the attacks are getting more frequent…..and more brutal. Dementors run rampant. Vampire tribes and Werewolf packs break the treaties written after the Great European Wizarding War. Casualties rise day by day. With my record and history I believe I am capable of teaching children of how to protect themselves in our current climate."

Albus nodded thoughtfully. "Indeed. Knowing your background it has shown that you can easily teach the children how to protect themselves from the dark arts. However what if this were peaceful times. Then what would you teach them?"

Hadrian smiled. "Really, there is no difference headmaster. The whole subject of DADA is heavily oriented into times of war. Even in times of peace, DADA is a subject that should prepare children for the possibility of war and how to survive through it. And because of the unstable international climate, peace is nothing but a temporary object in our world. Therefore I would not change my teaching style in that regards at all."

Albus looked stunned at his reply. After few seconds Albus regained his wits and nodded. "Yes. What you say is correct. Even though other countries have stopped declaring war on each other for the most minor of offenses, the climate is still very tense. I am frankly surprised that neither Magical France nor Magical Norway have not intervened in our civil war for land grab."

Hadrian smiled again. He knew exactly what this question was. DADA unlike other subjects was a subject heavily linked to politics albeit indirectly. Albus was directly trying to understand his political understanding. "And what would Magical France or Magical Norway say to the ICW? Magical Britain is still considered a superpower amongst the Wizarding nations with allies in key strategic places like Nepal, Japan, Australia, New Zealand, Canada, South Africa, Mesopotamia, Greece and Brazil. Doing anything against Magical Britain during an internal conflict would likely result in war for Magical France and Magical Norway against Britain's allies. Plus Heavy sanctions would be placed upon them by the ICW. Norway's economy which is already a mess would collapse and France would face severe economic depression. No, they would rather not intervene in this civil war."

Albus looked impressed by Hadrian's political understanding. Hadrian snorted mentally. He was Lord Potter-Black. Of course he had a very good understanding of politics. Albus looked at him with an impressed face before saying "Indeed. Considering I am the Supreme Mugwump of the ICW I will say that if they did that I would make their lives very difficult."

Both the men chuckled at that. Albus then asked "One last question Mr. Potrera. What do you know about the new dark lord rising in our country? Forgive me if I sound rude however since he will most probably be the most heavy topic in DADA, it is most prudent for me to ask."

Hadrian nodded as he said "Yes, Lord Voldemort. I know that he was a half-blood who went by the name of Tom Marvolo Riddle. Son of Merope Gaunt and Thomas Riddle."

Dumbledore looked at him surprised that he knew this. "How do you know about that? Not many know about it."

"Well, it helps to say that my parents were killed by him and I took a personal interest in him." Hadrian replied slightly coldly.

Albus nodded slowly as he said "I apologize for my question. My condolences."

Hadrian simply waved his hand at him. "Don't worry it happened when I was very small."

Dumbledore nodded before saying "I am sorry however this is a security check. Can you please roll up your right and left sleeves?"

Hadrian nodded as he rolled his shirt sleeves upwards showing the bare skins. Of course Dumbledore would ask to see if he had the Dark Mark on him. It was a necessary precaution after all. Albus after having seen that he did not have a Dark Mark nodded happily as he said "Well then Mr. Potrera I must say that among all the applicants I was most impressed by you. I believe we can turn this discussion away towards the topic of discussing your salary."

Hadrian smiled at happily. He knew that he most probably had the best qualifications and recommendations amongst the applicants however there was always this underlying fear that Albus wouldn't hire him. After all Albus did not put a lot of stock into qualifications. Trelawny proved that. Inside his mind his metal self gave away a mental sigh of relief.

"The normal pay for new teachers in Hogwarts is 120 Galleons per week. If you find that less you can always-"

"I am sorry for interrupting you Headmaster but 120 Galleons per week is more than enough." Hadrian interrupted Albus. Albus raised an eyebrow as he nodded and asked "Do you have any textbooks in your mind that you wish to prescribe for your students?"

"I am glad you asked headmaster. Did I also mention I was very surprised when I found out your brother was a scholar in his youth?" Hadrian asked.

Albus chuckled. "Ah yes. Aberforth wrote a lot of books on the DADA subject. I was saddened when he decided against on joining Hogwarts. I would have liked my brother to be close to me. However he wanted to open a pub. I guess you wish to prescribe a few of his books?"

Hadrian nodded. "His book _The Ideal Introduction of the Defense Against the Dark Arts _is one of the best books I have read about DADA for begginers like first years. I wish to prescribe it for the first years. I will also prescribe _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _by Newt Scamander to the first years."

"Newt's book? That book is usually used in Care of Magical Creatures. Why use it in DADA?" Albus asked intrigued.

"There are many dark creatures described in the book. Plus, magical creatures whether light or dark are both dangerous when provoked. How to protect yourself against creatures is something I wish to teach as well." Hadrian answered.

"I see. What about the second year?"

"I will prescribe _The Rise, The Fall, The Use and The Consequences of the Dark Arts _by Professor Sarthak Bikram Panta of Everest College. It is very interesting, thorough and contains every single small detail. For the third years I will prescribe _The Defense_ by Richard Lancaster. For the fourth years I will prescribe _Defending and Fighting _by Richard Lancaster again. For the fifth years I will prescribe _The Encyclopedia of the Defense of the Dark Arts _by your brother again. Quite the interesting book I might add. _The War between Day and Night _is a very suitable book for sixth years and for the seventh years, well I have a slightly controversial book in mind." Hadrian said.

"A slightly controversial book? Which book do you mean?"

"_The Contrast Between Dark and Light _by…..Gellert Grindelwald and Albus Dumbledore." Hadrian said slowly. Albus looked at him in surprise before shaking his head and saying "Ah yes. I remember writing that book with Gellert in 1904. It was quite a fascinating book. However you are right. The book is one of the best for the context you will need to give to the seventh years. I approve of your book list. I will get it printed for the book list for the students."

"Thank you for your approval headmaster." Hadrian nodded.

"That's all and good Mr. sorry I mean Professor Potrera. How about I let a house elf take you to Hogwarts and to your quarters? I need to meet another man here." Albus said. Hadrian narrowed his eyes subtly before nodding as a house elf was summoned and took Hadrian to Hogwarts.

x-x-x-x

Albus stippled his fingers as he looked at the seat where Mr. Potrera was sitting upon. The interview was much more enlightening than he thought it would be. The moment he had received the qualifications and recommendations of the man, he had known that Mr. Potrera had already received the job. No other applicants held a water to the level of accomplishment that Mr. Potrera had. This interview was merely a farce. A farce to see the behavior, the leanings and opinions of Mr. Potrera. Albus suspected that he knew about that as well.

Albus was pleasantly surprised when Mr. Potrera had told him about his teaching methods. Such a view was interesting and Albus had to admit, it would be effective. His political question had also been answered perfectly. DADA was a subject that indirectly linked with politics as well. Having at least a basic understanding of politics was necessary for the job. However, Mr. Potrera had a level of understanding that rivaled the understanding of the Lords and Ladies of the Ancient and Noble Houses themselves. His options for the book list was also very peculiar. However having read each of the books he had admit, Mr. Potrera had chosen the best possible books for every year. Even the book for the seventh year would be best for the seventh year. Albus wondered if he could keep those books as permanent books for the subjects even if Mr. Potrera left the job.

But what left Albus most impressed was his knowledge about Voldemort. Many people did not know about Voldemort's real name nor his blood status. However of course the man had said that when he was very small, Voldemort had murdered his parents in cold blood and had sparked an interest in them man about Voldemort. He also did not bear any glamour charms and did not have the Dark Mark no matter how unlikely it would be.

Yes, Mr. Potrera it seemed was as impressive as his records seemed to say. However there was one thing bothering him. When Alastor had told him that Mr. Potrera looked so alike to the Potter men that it wasn't even funny he believed that his old friend was exaggerating however when Mr. Potrera had entered the room, Albus had been temporarily taken back. Apparently Alastor had not been joking. The resemblance to the Potter men was uncanny and his mind, too much to be a coincidence. Of course, purebloods were all related one way or another. Perhaps a Potter had migrated to New Zealand when the New Zealand colonization had begun and had taken the name of Potrera? It was plausible.

Well, whatever the case, he knew that the next few years in Hogwarts would be interesting.

x-x-x-x

_1st September 1970_

Hadrian smiled as he looked around the staff table. All the staff members were looking at him curiosity as they waited for Hagrid to bring in the first years. Slughorn looked the same as ever. Kettleburn was an old man who had a surprisingly tough muscles all over his body. Mcgonagall looked a lot younger, perhaps in her early thirties though she seemed as strict as ever. Flitwick and Sprout looked a lot younger about in their early thirties as well. There were other teachers whom he did not recognize either. However Hooch was still there.

Slughorn smiled at him and said "Ah you are the new DADA teacher aren't you?"

Hadrian nodded and said "Hadrian Potrera. Nice to meet you."

Slughorn nodded as he said "Yes I have heard about you. Former unspeakable aren't you? I'm Horace Slughorn."

Mcgonagall looked at him in curiosity before saying "I have heard that you took a mastery in Everest College of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the best magical institute in south Asia. Is it true?"

Hadrian nodded uncomfortably as he said "I took my mastery of Defense there."

"I see. What prompted you to become a teacher? An unspeakable earns a lot of money if I am not mistaken." Minerva asked.

"Well for starters I do like teaching children. I did take teaching as an intermediate in my mastery so I do have some experience in teaching. Plus, the unspeakable job is known for driving unspeakable's crazy so I decided it was time for a break. In the Department of Mysteries I am currently on indefinite leave." Hadrian replied. Minerva hummed in approval as she went back to fixing the first year's files. Soon after she left the great hall to escort the First years in. Soon she returned.

The first years were all gaping at the great hall with looks of wonder on their faces. All of them straightened into a line as Minerva brought out the sorting hat and placed it on the sorting stool. She then started to call out the names of the first years.

"Black, Sirius!" Minerva called out as the grinning face of his godfather came into view. As soon as the hat touched his head the hat cried out "Gryffindor!"

Silence reigned the hall. Now one had anticipated for a Black of all people to be sorted in Gryffindor. Hadrian chuckled as Sirius simply gave a wolf whistle before jumping straight into the Gryffindor table. It seemed Sirius was as childish as he was as a child in the future.

"Evans, Lily." Minerva called out as his mother came out of the crowd of first years. She looked so small, so curious it made Hadrian's heart twist and turn. Her brilliant green eyes that he shared with her glittered with curiosity as she quickly sat on the stool as the hat was placed on her head. Within seconds the hat cried out "Gryffindor!"

Lily happily swung away from the stool as she sat down next to Sirius in the Gryffindor table. Soon after Minerva called out "Pettigrew, Peter!"

The small yet thankfully healthy looking figure of Peter came into view as he shyly made his way into the stool. Minerva seeing Peter being so nervous softly placed the hat on Peter's head without surprising him. The hat quickly made the decision of Gryffindor as Peter shyly made his way to the Gryffindor table.

"Potter, James!"

His father, the grinning rascal as Remus and Sirius had liked to call him in the future was indeed grinning as he sat down upon the stool. Much like Draco Malfoy in the future the hat had barely been placed on his head before it called out "Gryffindor!"

Hadrian could already see the wrinkling of Minerva's face as she thought about a potential troublemaker in her house. Hadrian grinned as James whooped and made his way to the Gryffindor table.

"Lupin, Remus!"

Remus, the shy child quickly came to the table as the staff gave him odd looks. Of course all of the staff were made aware of his status as a werewolf and frankly Hadrian was thankful no one amongst them were biased against werewolves. Remus was quickly sorted into Gryffindor. There were other people as well that Hadrian recognized amongst the sorting. Frank Longbottom had been sorted into Gryffindor as well. Alice Springfield had been sorted into Gryffindor as well. One Xenophilius Lovegood had been sorted into Ravenclaw with another girl whose name was Pandora Moonsun. Pandora looked a lot like Luna and Hadrian wondered if Pandora was Luna's mother. Luna's dirty blonde hair and dreamy look certainly came from Pandora in his opinion. Marlene Mckinnon, Sirius's dead fiancé in the future was also sorted into Gryffindor. One Narcissa Black was sorted into Slytherin.

Soon after the sorting ended. Albus stood up as he began his beginning of school year speech. "To all of you returning students, welcome back! And to all of you new students, welcome to Hogwarts! This year we have a new teacher amongst our midst. As you old students may know Professor Willy had a stage fright regarding teaching students last year and left the school forcing me to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts forcing me to teach you all last year. This year we have a much more competent teacher taking up the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. Please welcome former unspeakable and Master in Defense, Professor Hadrian James Potrera."

The student body clapped for him politely as he saw Sirius talking to James. It seemed the two of them were already friends. Sirius was pointing at his face and then James's face as well. James looked at him before nodding at something Sirius said. He looked around towards the Slytherins and saw Lucius Malfoy, a fifth year sneering at him whilst Bellatrix was looking at him wide eyed. Talking about that many sixth and seventh year girls were giving him looks that were making him really nervous for some reason. It was as if he was a piece of meat or something…

"Now please fill your belly's and eat to your heart's desire!" Albus finished as food items appeared on the tables. The students cheered as they dove into eat.

x-x-x-x

Bellatrix could not believe her stupid luck. Of all the new defense teachers she could have had on her final year, it had to be the person she had snubbed in Gringotts earlier this year. And when Dumbledore mentioned that the guy was a former unspeakable she had almost squeaked out aloud. Well at least she assumed that the man would be competent enough in his job. Deciding she had nothing better to do she started to study the new teacher. Well, he was tall. Almost as tall as Dumbledore in fact. He had messy raven black hair that resembled the Potter hair. He had jagged lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead and wore round glasses. When Bellatrix reached his eyes she could not help but become enraptured. Vivid green eyes that seemed to reflect the soul itself. His body was also fit and Bellatrix like any teenage girl could not help but roam her eyes around his body. A sudden nudge to her ribs diverted her attention as she saw her sister Andromeda wiggling her eyebrows at her. Obviously she had seen her eyes roaming the body of their new professor. She blushed slightly as she turned her attention to her much more important topic, at least in her opinion, food.

End of Chapter


	5. First Lesson

**Harry Potter Fanfic: A Fighting Chance**

Chapter 5

x-x-x-x

Hadrian quietly stood at the center of the classroom as he surveyed the first year students. All of them were looking quiet attentive for their first Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Sirius was sitting with James as they fidgeted nervously as they saw the Professor's eyes fall upon them. Remus and Peter were sitting together as well just behind James and Sirius. Lily was sitting with Severus in the front row. Alice was sitting with Marlene McKinnon as few seats behind as Frank, much to Frank's own displeasure was forced to sit with Narcissa Black.

As the class nervously fidgeted as the Professor surveyed them Hadrian finally decided to end the silence.

"My name is Hadrian Potrera. I am your new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. You may call me Professor Potrera or Professor Hadrian. Either one is welcome to your use. Now before we start today's class I will make something very clear." Hadrian said "There will not be any bigoted remarks by the purebloods towards the half-bloods and muggleborns. There will be no foul speaking and if found going against these rules, the consequences will be…..disturbingly severe."

The class gulped slightly as the slightly scary professor all looked at them with a look that gave them a message that the 'disturbingly severe' punishment remark was seriously underestimating the actual punishment itself. However many of the purebloods were sneering mentally as the professor told them that bigoted remarks and slurs were prohibited.

Hadrian then said "Now then, I believe we need to start our class. Now can anyone tell me what the Dark Arts actually is?"

Many of the purebloods raised their hands as some of the muggleborns and Half-bloods raised their hands as well. Hadrian looked at the room once more before settling on Severus.

"Mr. Snape?" He prompted.

"The Dark Arts is a type of magic that usually strips the humanity and morality of the person who uses it." Severus replied as Hadrian nodded thoughtfully. "A very unique answer Mr. Snape. However you are in all essentiality correct. Are there anymore answers?"

"The Dark Arts are magic that hurts other people." James said confidently as he stood up to gain the attention of the professor.

Hadrian snorted slightly as he said "Now that Mr. Potter is the common misconception."

The class all looked at him in confusion as he said that. Hadrian could understand their confusion. After all, he had been confused himself when he had finally distinguished the difference after killing Voldemort in the future. Hadrian quickly started to explain.

"You see Mr. Potter while it is true that Dark Arts usually hurt other people, there are many instances of normal spells hurting other people as well."

"But only Dark Arts kill other people!" James said confusedly.

Hadrian shook his head slightly as he quickly conjured a cup and said "Let's suppose this cup is a human. And let's also suppose that I am standing upon a cliff. Following me till here?"

The class nodded. Hadrian quickly asked "Which class did you all have before mine?"

"Charms." James replied.

"Which spell did you learn?"

"The levitation charm. Why? How is that related?"

"Watch and learn. _Wingardium Leviosa._" With that Hadrian quickly levitated the cup as he swiped his wand as he threw his cup across the room and down the supposed cliff. The cup shattered immediately. Hadrian quickly swept around as he addressed the class "You see, many normal spells can kill. If I had used the levitation charm upon any of you and thrown you of a cliff, it is all but guaranteed that you would have died. Yet, why is the levitation charm not regarded as a Dark Art? Can anyone answer?"

Confusion swept the class once again as Narcissa Black raised her hand. "Yes Ms. Black?"

"Well it's mainly about what Severus said earlier professor. The Dark arts consume your humanity and morality. However the levitation charm does not. Even while it can be used for murder, it will not sap you of your humanity and morality. That is why it is not classified as a dark art." Narcissa answered neatly as the other studious students quickly started to scribble down notes furiously.

"10 points to Slytherin Ms. Black. What Ms. Black said is very true. Now the Dark Arts are specifically of two types. Can anyone tell me what those types are?" Hadrian asked the class once again. This time Mulciber from Slytherin raised his hand as he answered "Inherent and Classified Dark Arts."

"Another 5 points to Slytherin. Now What are inherent dark arts and classified dark arts?"

Seeing that no one had an answer for this answer Hadrian quickly back tracked. "Alright before we talk about this can anyone tell me about the unforgivable curses?"

Surprisingly it was his mother Lily Evans who raised her hands to answer. Acknowledging her she stood up as she answered "They are the three drk curses that are strictly prohibited by the ministry. Using them on a person guarantees you a trip to Azkaban for life."

"10 points to Gryffindor. What you said is correct Ms. Evans. Now the unforgiavables consist of the Imperius Curse which controls people, the Cruciatus curse which tortures people and the Killing curse, which kills people." Hadrian explained "Now going back onto the topic of Inherent and Classified dark arts, Inherent Dark arts are the magical spells and curses that are naturally and inherently dark. Classified dark arts are the dark magic that are classified as dark arts because they can strip you of your humanity and morality but, it can be fought against. Now can anyone of you tell me where the unforguvables come under?"

No one seemed to have an answer. Hadrian sighed slightly. It seemed like he had a lot of work to do.

"The Imperius curse is a classified dark magic. It cans trip you of your humanity and morality if you use it for too long however you can fight against its effects and even the victim, if his or her willpower is strong enough can shrug off the effects of the imperius curse." Hadrian said.

"So that means that the Cruciatus and Killing curse are inherent dark curses professor?" Remus asked.

"Yes Mr. Lupin. You see these two curses are curses that are derived from your negative emotions and hatred. If you do not have hatred in your system for the intended victim, you cannot cast the curse. For example….._Crucio!_" Hadrian shouted the last word as he directed his wand towards the class. The students all screamed as they all tried to find cover. However much to their surprise no red light emerged from the tip of their professor's wand.

The students cautiously took their seats again as one red faced Avery shouted at him. "How dare you! How dare you try to cast the curse at me! Me, the heir to the Ancient House of Avery?!"

"You can take your seat Heir Avery. You forget I am also the Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Potrera of New Zealand. However regarding the curse, it was necessary to teach you all." Hadrian replied with a slight ice present in his voice.

"What do you mean by that professor?" Alice asked a little shaken.

"What he means is that he had no hatred for us and that is why the curse failed to act." Severus interrupted.

Hadrian nodded as he said "5 points to Slytherin. You are correct Mr. Snape. You see if I had hatred for you all, the curse would have acted and one of you would have fallen under the torture curse which can excruciatingly painful. The same theory applies to the killing curse."

A shaking Marlene raised her hand as she asked a question "We know that the current civil war is going against You-Know-Who. They say he just fires killing curse after killing curse at his enemies. How can anyone hate people you do not know at all to cast the killing curse then?"

Hadrian nodded thoughtfully. "An excellent question. 10 points to Gryffindor."

"You see Voldemort," Hadrian simply ignored the flinches and intake of air, "according to many investigations has undergone through many dark rituals which entail inferi rituals, dark rune rituals and dark arithmancy rituals. All of these factors simply create a hatred for anything. Because of this Lord Voldemort ill find it pretty easy to cast killing curse after killing curse without any difficulties at all."

Marlene nodded as Hadrian swept around the room towards the blackboard and tapped it with his wand as all the notes regarding the lesson came on the board. Hadrian looked at the students and said "Copy these notes down. These will help you a lot for your exams and possibly OWLs as well as NEWTs, so do not throw these notes away. Since our class time is ending your homework is to simply read the first chapter of the book you were prescribed. I believe there are many hints in the chapter regarding our second class tomorrow."

The class quickly copied the notes down as they bid farewell to their professor.

x-x-x-x

"Hey Sirius, you all right?" James asked his shaking friend as they exited the Defense classroom. Sirius was pretty shaken by the class. His pale skin had turned even paler and his hair had started to wilt. Remus simply looked at him in worry as Peter asked the same question again.

Sirius shook his head in answer as he said "Nah, the class was simply much more interesting than I thought."

James shrugged as he started to eat a chocolate bar as Remus shuffled his weight trying to fish his Transfiguration book from his bag while Peter was trying to play with the rubber band in his hand. However the truth was that Sirius was very shaken up. Years and years had gone by since Sirius had been exposed to the cruciatus curse by his mother and father. He shivered. He had always tried to cling to the hope that despite the scathing remarks and the cruciatus curse being aimed at him, his parents still loved him. However the class had dashed all of Sirius's hopes. To cast the curse, the user must feel true hatred….

Sirius quickly hid a sob that was building in his throat. Perhaps it would have been better to live without the knowledge he had gained in the class.

x-x-x-x

"Hey Sev, what do you think about the Defense teacher?" Lily chirped as they walked towards their Transfiguration class.

"Well he does seem to be….interesting, for a lack of better words." Severus replied slowly.

"Interesting? Severus he almost scared the hell out of me when he casted curse!" Narcissa said as she shuddered beside Lily as they walked together.

Severus shrugged. "Well at least he knew what he was doing. He seems to be competent as well. From what I have heard from the senior years, their defense classes were hopelessly incompetent. I doubt they got an interesting first class like ours."

Lily nodded. She had heard the same thing from the seniors in the Gryffindor Girl Dorms. Narcissa shrugged as she said "Well that's true. I just wish he had not casted the cruciatus curse. He could have just said so."

"Well that would not drive his point home, would it?" Lily replied back.

"True enough." Narcissa said so, though quite unhappily.

"Though I wonder what he has stored for our second class. He said that the first chapter had many hints regarding it." Severus wondered aloud.

"Hmmm, yes he did say that didn't he? We have a break before Transfiguration. I guess you want to read the chapter?" Narcissa asked.

Severus nodded. Soon they were in the library as they opened their copies of _The Ideal Introduction of the Defense Against the Dark Arts _by Aberforth Dumbledore. They quickly skimmed through the foreword and prologue which had contained the information of inherent dark magic and classified dark magic before starting to read the first chapter.

_The dark arts are an ever changing and fluid substance. It changes at each interval, hoping to make its enemies confused and thrown off. The dark arts are something that must countered at each turn, so that it does not consume us. However to fight against it, it is required for us to understand it and its origins as well._

_To look for the origins of the Dark Arts we must go back all the way back to Bronze Age. Till the Bronze Age magic was still in its experimental phases with witches and wizards. Ancient Egypt and Ancient Greece were two areas with magic concentrated upon the very souls of the people. Yes, by that I mean muggles as well. You see the southerners of Egypt believed a set of gods that we call the Egyptian Pantheon and the northerners of Greece believed a set of gods we call the Olympian Pantheon. Now we will never know if these gods actually existed, however what we do know is that many Ancient Greek and Ancient Egyptian Wizards and Witches were responsible for the advent of the Dark Arts. Of course, these wizards and witches at first did not even realize at first that the magic they were experimenting with was a force so powerful that it would consume them whole. The Egyptian wizard and Pharoah Khaemwaset or Setne was so enraptured by the Egyptian gods that he decided to become one himself. Experimenting with various magical rituals and spells, his humanity and morality slowly started to extinguish away. He quickly started killing for fun and pleasure. It said in the personal dairies of his servant that Setne derived intense, almost orgasmic pleasure from the feeling of killing someone. Thus the very first dark lord was born. When he got too out of hand, his trusted servant killed him betraying him so that the people of Egypt would not suffer._

_Up north however there are even more disturbing stories in Greece. Many people believed that Medusa was a pretty girl who was cursed to become a monster by Athena, the goddess of wisdom, however intense research has debunked this legend. Medusa was indeed a pretty Greek witch who served as a priestess to Athena. From what historians have agreed upon, Athena's temple seemed to have tomes of magic forbidden to man and women. They say that those tomes belonged to Athena herself, thus arising the legend of Athena cursing Medusa because Medusa started to read the tomes and started to practice the magic inscribed in them. Slowly she became so ensnared by the tome's magic that she became reptilian with her very stare being able to turn people to dust. She wreaked havoc amongst the people with her sisters who had also read the tomes until a muggle named Perseus killed her in her sleep. And if you were wondering, those tomes are lost to mankind so don't go looking around for them. There are many stories revolving around these kind of behaviors however what we need to understand is that the Dark Arts came to be because of the curiosity. _

_I say curiosity because the witches and wizards became curious about the wondrous power of magic and started to experiment with them quickly crossing the limitations of what one wizard or witch can do. This is where a muggle saying which I am very fond of 'curiosity killed the cat' means. However the most unfortunate part in the Dark Art's history is that Setne, Medusa and the other first dark lords and dark lady's all recorded their magic in some form or other. This eventually led to the rise of other dark lords and ladies. _

"Hmmm…..I do not believe we need to read any further. The hints are pretty straightforward, if I say so myself." Severus murmured.

"What do you mean by that Sev?" Lily asked as she looked at the excerpt about the history of the Dark Arts with fascination. She also seemed to be amused by the second last sentence of the second paragraph.

"It's obvious we are going to be learning about the origins about Dark Arts to understand them." Severus replied. The two girls nodded as Narcissa quickly looked at her watch. She seemed to become still for a moment before looking up and saying "Do any of you know that we are half an hour late for Transfiguration?"

Crap.

x-x-x-x

Bellatrix wondered how the house elves of Hogwarts could make such wonderful dishes. The first half of the day was already gone and she was steaming hungry for lunch. While she was eating her sister Andromeda quickly slipped into the seat beside her before asking "Did any of the firsties tell you how the new prof teaches like?"

"No why?" Bellatrix asked as she slurped down on the Chinese noodle she was having. Andromeda definitely seemed to be excited for the class and she presumed it wasn't just because of the new professor's handsome looks.

"Apparently he's a really competent teacher that mixes theory with practical's. And did you know, he casted the flipping cruciatus curse in the class." Andromeda informed Bellatrix. At the time Bellatrix had been drinking water from a glass as Bellatrix spewed the water out of her mouth in surprise as she started to cough before croaking "W-What? How is he still in the school without the headmaster after his ass?"

"That sounded wrong you know." Andromeda crinkled her nose in disgust at the insinuation before saying "apparently he was just demonstrating and driving a point home. Plus they say that the curse did not even work. It was just for show!"

Bellatrix nodded bewildered as she looked at the first years who were chatting with each other animatedly about their first defense class. She decided to lean a little closer to hear them speak.

"Did you see him knock Avery down a peg or two? When Professor Potrera said 'I am the Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Potrera in New Zealand, I almost laughed out aloud at Avery's face!"

"Yeah! That also means prof's a pureblood, right?"

"Most probably."

"And his lesson. Oh my god, I was scared the shit out of me when he casted the cruciatus. I was ready to bolt away from the class."

"Yeah. Though his demonstration with the cup and the curse was something to actually look into. He's also very soft spoken, so I think I like him."

"Yeah me too!"

Bellatrix leaned back into her seat as she looked at the staff table where the new professor was leisurely reading a book that was placed on his lap.

Well her first defense class of the year would be staring in fifteen minutes and Bellatrix knew, that it would be a class that would be forever imprinted in her memory.

END OF CHAPTER

TO THE GUEST WHO ASKED ME WHAT MY INSPIRATION WAS, I WOULD LIKE TO SAY DELENDA EST.


	6. The Ancient and Noble House of Black

**Harry Potter Fanfic: A Fighting Chance**

Chapter 6

x-x-x-x

Bellatrix trudged along the way towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom with all kinds of thoughts whirling and swirling around her head. Would the professor remember her snubbing him in Gringotts? Would the professor be a competent teacher? Would the professor be able to teach her sufficiently well enough for her to pass her NEWTs with sufficient marks? Was the professor as practical as the first years said he was? Did he actually cast the cruciatus curse? All these thoughts wormed their way through into her head as Andromeda looked at her amusedly.

Andromeda was the eldest of the three Black sisters; Andromeda, Bellatrix and Narcissa. Andromeda and Bellatrix were really close in the age gap, about only two or three months off of each other. Andromeda was tall and lean like every black woman with onyx black eyes and silky black hair that reached down to her waist. Her face was flecked with freckles that instead of disfiguring her, made her even more beautiful. Bellatrix was much like her older sister, except the fact that she had half-lidded eyes and no freckles. Her hair was also very silky however she liked to keep it curled instead of straight. Then there was their younger sister Narcissa. A perfect mix of their parents. Narcissa was tall and lean like their father, her eyes were light black and her hair was the perfect mix of the blonde of their mother and the black of their father. Bellatrix frowned as she thought about her parents, Cygnus Black and Druella Black nee Rosier. The two had made it perfectly clear that the moment Andromeda's and Bellatrix's NEWTs were finished they would become subjects of marriage contracts. With whom however, she nor Andromeda did not know.

Andromeda quickly made her leave her train of thought as she and Andromeda sat down on the second row bench as their professor entered in. It was the first time all of the seventh years were seeing their new professor up close. He was wearing a formal pale blue shirt with its sleeves pulled upwards. He also wore a normal black formal pants and leather shoes. The professor simply pushed his glasses upwards and said "Well, it seems that not many students chose Defense Against the Dark Arts as one of their NEWT subjects."

What he said was of course true. Only she, Bellatrix herself and Andromeda were the slytherins in the class. An Arthur Weasely, Molly Prewitt, Gideon Prewitt and Fabian Prewitt were the only Gryffindors. There were two ravenclaws and two hufflepuffs amongst the class. Ten students in total.

The professor simply looked at around gauging their reactions before saying "Please forgive my abrupt and blunt remark. My name is Hadrian Potrera. You may call me Professor Hadrian or Professor Potrera. Either one is fine. Now before we start how about some introductions? Why don't you go first Ms. Prewitt?"

Molly quickly stood up as she said "My name is Molly Prewitt of the Noble House of Prewitt. I am from House Gryffindor in Hogwarts."

Fabian and Gideon went next.

"I am Fabian-"

"And I am Gideon."

"We're the Prewitt twins of the Noble House of Prewitt. We're from the Gryffindor House and the resident pranksters. So professor you better watch out." Both of them said cheekily.

Bellatrix shuddered slightly as she heard the twins talk in perfect sync. She knew that in the magical world twins were awfully rare and shared a psychic bond with each other however sometimes it was simply weird when they talked in perfect sync. She looked at the professor who seemed to have the hint of a smile upon his lips. Perhaps he had known another set of twins?

Arthur went next. "I am Arthur Weasely of the Ancient House of Weasely. I am from the Gryffindor House."

The two ravenclaws and two hufflepuffs quickly introduced themselves before the professor's gaze went to Andromeda. Andromeda coughed slightly before standing up and saying "My name is Andromeda Black of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black. I am from the Slytherin House."

She quickly sat down as Bellatrix slowly stood up. "My name is Bellatrix Black of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black. I am from the Slytherin House."

She quickly sat down as the professor looked around the class before briefly smiling. "Now that we all are acquainted with each other, I believe we need to start our class. Now as we all know, Magical Britain is embroiled in the midst of a civil war. Now this civil war is between the Ministry of Magic and the Death Eaters as they like to call themselves as they follow Voldemort, a dark lord. It is because of this reason I am frankly astounded so few students took this class, however there is nothing I can possibly do at this stage. Now, I will briefly be going over some dark spells and emonstrating them to you."

Arthur Weasely looked horrified as he said "Professor Potrera, I do not believe it is wise for you to cast the dark spells for us to learn about them! Anyway why do we need to know about dark spells?"

Bellatrix turned her head from her fourth once removed cousin Arthur Weasely as she looked for the professor's reaction. The professor simply smirked a little bit.

"Mr. Weasely this class is the Defense Against the Dark Arts class. How do you expect yourself to defend yourself from dark curses if you do not know what they do, what they look like and how to counter them? And believe me when I say this Mr. Weasely, the normal shield charm is useless against most dark curses." The professor said in a chastising tone. Arthur looked slightly abashed as he nodded. The professor nodded with acceptance as he conjured up a target on the other side of the room as the professor aimed his wand at the target dummy.

"Now I will be showing you some of the common dark curses that the death eaters seem to be use. I will explain each and every one of them and I want you all to take notes. Oh and Mr. Prewitt and Mr. Prewitt, those are your class-works that you need to turn in by the end of the class." The professor said as the Prewitt twins looked simply horrified at doing a class-work. Bellatrix shrugged as he brought out an empty scroll and brought out her quill. Andromeda and the others quickly did the same.

The professor nodded as everyone brought out their materials as the professor said "_Cultro!"_

Ten to twelve knives were conjured mid-air as they raced towards the dummy and pierced the dummy's eyes, neck, stomach, legs and erm….private parts. The professor put his wand down as he said "The knife conjuring curse is perhaps the most common dark curse that you will find amongst death eaters. It is quite gruesome and shows that you particularly do not need the killing curse and the cruciatus curse to torture and kill a person. However it is one of the very few dark curses that can be deflected by the shield charm. Did you all get that down? Good."

Bellatrix quickly write down her notes from the professor's short explanation as she looked at the dummy. She winced slightly as her eyes travelled down to the place where the dummy's genitals would have been and saw two knives lodged in them. She was suddenly struck by a question as she raised her hand. The professor acknowledged her as she asked "Do the knives go in the direction they are cast or do they go towards the place where the caster wants the knives to go professor?"

The professor nodded as he said "A very good question Ms. Black. Take two points. I believe the answer is the latter Ms. Black. If you do not know the shield charm and the curse is fired upon you, no matter how much you dodge the curse will not end until the knives have been embedded upon the body of the intended victim."

The class collectively winced as the professor turned towards the dummy as the knives disappeared with a flick of his wand. He quickly aimed at the dummy again as he said "_Vitaeque reddenda!"_

A black thread of smoke erupted from the wand of the professor as the thread elongated before wrapping itself around the dummy. The classroom started to shake slightly as Bellatrix and Andromeda gulped slightly. As Black's they both knew what curse had just been casted. The curse of the living dead…

Skeleton hands erupted from the floor beneath the dummy a black disfigured skeleton rose out of the ground and tore viciously into the body of the dummy before pulling the dummy down into the hole in the floor. Once the dummy and skeleton vanished into the hole, the hole sealed up.

The shaking immediately stopped as the professor conjured up another dummy in the place of the first dummy. The professor shook his hand slightly before saying "Does anyone know what dark curse I just casted?"

Andromeda shakily raised her hand as she answered "The curse of the living dead or the Reanimation Curse."

"Indeed. 3 points to Slytherin. The Reanimation curse first uses an elongated black thread to denote its victim. Once the thread disappears, something that muggles like to call zombies, or in simpler terms skeletons erupt from the ground and eat the victim, while the victim is alive. Then midway through the skeleton will stop and drag the victim down to the earth. If you are to dig the place where the victim was dragged under you will find the skeleton of the victim. The Reanimation curse cannot be deflected and the best method of fighting against it apparating away before the thread catches you or just running away before the thread captures you. If the thread catches you, you will die, it is an absolute fact that cannot be fled against no matter how you try to do so." The professor explained as the scurrying of notes was heard as everyone frantically wrote down notes.

Bellatrix and Andromeda shared a look as they both shuddered. Being a member of House Black was not always a privilege as people liked to say. The professor looked at them before saying "Now I will be demonstrating another common curse used by the death eaters before we move onto another topic. _FiendFyre!"_

A flaming whip of a fire basilisk erupted from the professor's wand as the basilisk roared and flew towards the dummy. Within seconds the dummy was incinerated into pieces as the basilisk turned its head and roared at the students and started to slowly advance upon them. All the students panicked as the students quickly stood up and slowly backed away. Bellatrix looked at their professor who was contently sipping tea. Bellatrix could feel Andromeda's scared emotions as they backed up as well. The basilisk hissed as it advanced. Suddenly the professor flicked his wand and the basilisk dissipated away. Molly Prewitt collapsed into the ground while breathing heavily as Arthur trembled uncontrollably. Gideon and Fabian were trying to reassure Molly and Arthur that they were fine but they too looked rattled. The hufflepuffs and ravenclaws were frozen stiff. Andromeda had slumped on the wall trying to control her breathing as Bellatrix tried to take the support of the walls trying to calm her nerves.

The professor sipped his tea as he surveyed everyone. After finally sometime when it looked like everyone had calmed down a little he stood up and said "Well, I suppose that your reactions were….disappointing ."

In an instant everyone, including Bellatrix and Andromeda started to shout profanities at the professor. The professor simply stood there with an amused smile on his lips. Amongst the chaos Bellatrix idly wondered where Andromeda had learned so much cuss words that could have qualified her to become a sailor. After the profanities died down somewhat the professor's eyes hardened as he raised his right hand.

The classroom immediately quietened as he said "25 points from each house." The professor looked at them and in a deceptively calm yet dangerous voice said "That fiendfyre was a controlled one. Many death eaters do not even know how to control them. However controlled or uncontrolled, what would you all do if a fiendfyre advanced upon you all. Simply back away? Because if you do that the Fiendfyre will just continue to advance destroying everything in its path. And in its path is you all. I simply wished to gauge how you all would react and it seems you all would react….poorly. Very poorly."

No one responded as the professor's hardened face simply said "Sit down in your seats now."

The students nodded as they shakily made their way to their seats. Once they all were seated the professor said "A simple _aguamenti maxima _would have been enough to temporarily dissipate the fiendfyre so that you all could have ran away. Of course I did not expect seventh years to not know what fire's main weakness is."

The seventh years looked down in shame as Bellatrix mentally scolded herself. Of course she should have known a fiendfyre's weakness. One fo the very first lessons that her father, Cygnus Black had taught her was how to counter a fiendfyre. But this fiendfyre that the professor had casted…it was unlike any fiendfyre she had seen. About twice as large, much more dangerous and it gave off an aura of death that no other fiendfyre gave off. She knew that Andromeda was thinking the same thing beside her.

The professor looked at all of them before saying "The fiendfyre is a dark curse commonly used by the death eaters. Till now, it has been shown that it can only be deflected by the Aegis Shield."

The class nodded as they slowly wrote that down. The professor looked at all of them once more before saying "Now close your books, take your wands out and come down."

The class did so as the students sat in a line as the professor said "Now we have a block period so I will now be teaching you all the aforementioned Aegis shield. It is a much more difficult and stronger shield charm that on some occasions is known to have deflected the unforgivable curse themselves."

Bellatrix could simply gape at the professor. He was going to teach them the Aegis shield charm? What? Did he realize how hard the charm was to cast? As if reading her thoughts the professor looked at her and said "However this is something we will be doing for the entire week as it is a highly difficult charm to cast. However it is quiet essential for your safety. It is also useful for getting extra points in the Defense Against the Dark Arts practical NEWTs exam. Now the incantation of the charm is _Athena Aegis!"_

Immediately a bright blue shield much like the normal shield charm came to being in front of the professor as he faced the students. However a few seconds after materializing the front side of the shield took on the shape of a face of a woman with snake for hairs and slit eyes with a mouth that snarling at them. The face of Medusa. The students cowered slightly as they saw the legendary face of the legendary Dark Lady of Ancient Greece.

The professor dropped the charm as he said "As you can probably guess, the charm has a psychological effect as well that makes attackers to get double thoughts about attacking the person casting the charm. It is a side effect of the charm that is very powerful and people with very high will power would only be able to cast a spell at you after seeing the fearsome face of Medusa. Now I want all of you to separate and start trying to cast the charm. If you want in your free time you can ask Professor Flitwick for some advice as well, if you want."

The students all separated as they started muttering the incantation over and over again trying to get at least a minimal result. However like Bellatrix thought the charm was increasingly hard. Of course being a Black she knew about the charm. The charm was not magically draining, no infact it was the exact opposite as it took even less magic than the disarming spell. However she and Andromeda knew that the Aegis shield was much more refined and needed much more concentration and magical control to cast.

By the end of the class, she and Andromeda were able to cast small wispy blue magic of the shield while it seemed that one of the ravenclaws was also successful to produce the wispy blue magic along with Fabian and Gideon. The Professor looked at them as the bell started to ring and said "Now your homework is very simple. Practice the charm. By the next lesson I do want every one of you to produce at least the wispy blue magic of the shield. Class dismissed."

As she exited the classroom, Bellatrix could not help but grin. Perhaps this new professor was alright after all.

x-x-x-x

That evening was of course the Black Family Meeting and the black children were forced to come to Black Manor with the permission of the teachers. Bellatrix, Andromeda, Narcissa and Sirius had all flooed to Black Manor where Lord Arcturus Black welcomed them.

Bellatrix sighed as she took her seat in the Hall of Black. All the Black's were present. She sat alongside the children, meaning her, Andromeda, Narcissa, Sirius and Regulus. At the middle of the Hall was of course of the Lord of Black's, Arcturus Black the Third. Beside him was her grandfather Pollux Black. Sitting beside Pollux was his wife Irma Black nee Crabbe. Beside Arcturus sat his wife and the Lady of Black's Melania Black nee Macmillan. Sitting beside Melania was Cassiopeia Black. Beside Cassiopeia sat Orion Black and his wife Walburga Black. Beside them sat her father Cygnus Black and her mother Druella Black nee Rosier. Alphard Black was sitting down upon chair beside her looking like he wanted to be anywhere except here. Other members of the family who had married outside the House of Black such as Callidora Black who married Harfang Longbottom, Lucretia Black who married Ignatius Prewitt and Dorea Black who married Charlus Potter were also in attendance.

Arcturus looked at all of them before saying "Welcome members of House Black to yet another of our annual meetings. I am sorry to all of you if the date of this meeting was an inconvenience however as you all know, traditions are traditions. We can do nothing against them."

"It is better that we do nothing against them." Walburga said snottily as Druella chuckled. Arcturus pointedly ignored them and said "Now as our meeting goes, is there matter that any member of the House of Black would like to put forward a topic of discussion?"

No one raised their hands at the question. Arcturus looked at all of them sharply before saying "Seeing as there are none I would like to open a floor of discussion on the topic of certain person."

"A certain person, father?" Lucretia asked as her neat and sleek black hair flowed as she shifted her position to ask the question.

"Indeed. I have heard he goes by the name of Hadrian James Potrera." Arcturus rumbled as Andromeda, Narcissa, Sirius and Bellatrix looked at him in shock. What did he want with their Defense teacher?

Arcturus looked at them and said "Now I believe that you four have him as your defense teacher and he has already taught you four his first class, If I am not mistaken?"

The four of them nodded respectfully as he rubbed his chin with his index finger before saying "Sirius, as Heir Apparent to the House of Black, I wish to know your opinion of your defense teacher."

Sirius nodded respectfully as he stood up and in a slightly quivering voice said "Well, Professor Potrera is a very competent man from what I have seen. Professor Dumbledore told us that he was a former unspeakable. Professor Potrera was also very soft spoken and used practical means as well theoretical means while teaching us."

"Practical and theoretical means? Please do elaborate Grandnephew." Pollux replied with a calculating glint appearing in Bellatrix's grandfather's eyes.

"Well when James, my friend told him that Dark Magic was any magic that simply killed others the professor simply smiled and said he was wrong. He quickly conjured up a cup and told us to suppose the cup was a man and the place where he and the cup were standing upon was a cliff. He quickly used a levitation charm on the cup and threw the cup over the supposed cliff. He then explained that any normal charm had the capability of killing people and that Dark Magic was a kind of Magic that was addictive and slowly stripped a person of his or her morality and humanity." Sirius replied slowly.

Dorea Potter nee Black stood up and said "What Sirius is saying is true. My son James told me as such in his letter to me and Charlus."

"Well, this Potrera seems to be a fine teacher if you ask me using logic and demonstration to teach the class. Why are you so interested in this man Lord Black?" Alphard asked curiously.

"On the surface yes. However that was not all he did, did her Heir Black?" Arcturus asked Sirius. Sirius shook his head as he said "No Lord Black, he said that Dark Magic had two types. Classified and Inherent. He told us that the Imperious was classified as it stripped the user of the humanity and morality very slowly and could be fought against, by both the user and the victim. However he told us that the Cruciatus and Killing curses…..they are both inherent dark curses…..because they use negative emotions and hatred to fuel the curse. To demonstrate he cast the cruciatus curse at the class."

No one said anything however there were many raised eyebrows which was the Black equivalent of screaming and shouting. Arcturus looked at Sirius to elaborate.

"Well, the curse did not do anything because the professor told us that he did not have any hatred for any of us and thus the curse would not react towards any of them." Sirius said as he avoided the eyes of his parents.

Arcturus nodded as he gestured for Sirius to sit down. Sirius gave a quiet sigh of relief as he sat down. Arcturus then looked at Bellatrix and said "I have heard your NEWT class with your new professor was interesting as well Bellatrix. Would you care to explain your first class with the new professor?"

Bellatrix nodded quickly as she stood up and said "Well for starters he introduced himself and made us all introduce ourselves so that he could become acquainted with all of us. He then said that the class would be heavily oriented with the current civil war and said that he would demonstrate three of the most common dark curses that Death Eaters were known to be using. He conjured up a dummy and demonstrated the Knife Curse, Reanimation Curse of the FiendFyre Curse. He told us about the curses, their consequences and how to counter them."

"Is that all grandniece?"

"No Lord Black. He set the Fiendfyre upon all of us. However none of use were able to react properly. He quickly dissipated the fiendfyre and expressed his disappointment to which none of us took nicely. He became in my opinion slightly angry and said that a simply water conjuring charm would have been enough to temporarily dissipate the fiendfyre."

"You and Andromeda were taught about that when you were small. Why did you fail to act?"

"Well Lord Black, the fiendfyre that be casted was very different. It was twice the size of the normal fiendfyre and gave off an aura of death that seemed to still us to our core." Bellatrix replied truthfully. "In my truthful opinion, his fiendfyre was twice as powerful as yours Lord Black."

While some of the Black's looked outraged at someone being stronger than their lord Arcturus simply rubbed his chin in though before saying "He is teaching you something else as well is he not?"

"Yes, he is teaching us the Aegis Shield Charm." Bellatrix replied. Again there were many raised eyebrows. Amongst all the Black members, only Arcturus, Pollux and Dorea were capable of casting the Aegis Shield Charm properly.

Arcturus smiled and said "Indeed I had heard as such. Now you may ask why I have asked you these questions and what do they mean in broader terms. However to some of our inconvenience, the main topic of our dear new Defense teacher is just beginning…."

END OF CHAPTER


End file.
